Babysitter? Or Something More?
by InsanityIsBetter
Summary: Kendall and Jo break up, but they have a kid. Whose supposed to watch Maggie, their daughter, when Kendall is working?  Surprise pairings for Kendall and Logan. Jarlos. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Sup my peeps! So I know I said I wasn't gonna do a multi-chapter fic but... yea blame ! He wanted a story and I was too slow... SO WE ARE DOING A COLLABORATION! Anywho! Yea, it's got some Jarlos in it, but other then that, the characters aren't paired with each other! You'll see with who soon enough!  
>Disclaimer:<p>

Ryan: Me and Michelle DO NOT own the boys!

Michelle: Actually... about that...

James: They def don't own us. Ignore Michelle.

Michelle: He always gets in these... WHAT THE FLUFFERNUTTER?

Carlos: Sowy Michelle, my fault... *does puppy dog eyes*

Michelle: Oh Carlos! I could never stay mad at you!

Ryan: You're so in love with him Michelle.

Michelle: *whistles*

Kendall: You whistled?

Ryan: *drools*

Michelle: Haha, sorry, couldn't help myself! *winks*

Logan: And I am here because...?

Michelle: You are my future husband and you shall obey me!

Ryan: Someone is bossy!

Michelle: Since I dislike being abused *sniffles* I'm gonna let you guys read...

Ryan: WUV YOU SWEET TARTS!  
>Michelle: Love you too Princess!<p>

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE FUCK? YOU HAVE A FUCKING KID! YOU NEED TO STOP FUCKING UP, AND GROW THE FUCK UP!" 21 year old Kendall Knight yells at his fiancée, Jo Taylor.<p>

"I NEVER FUCKING WANTED A KID! AND HOW THE FUCK AM I FUCKING UP? CUZ I WANNA GO OUT AND LIVE MY LIFE? HAVE SEX? MAYBE IF YOU GAVE ME SOME I WOULDN'T HAVE TO GO OUT TO GET FUCKING LAID!" Jo yells in return, pissed off.

"I. Don't. Want. You. Near. My. Kid." Kendall growls out, beyond angry.

"She' my fucking kid to dickwad. So why don't you shut the fuck up, mkay?" Jo says sweetly.

"I swear to god, I will get a restraining order on you. You're not a fit parent. I want you out of this house. Now." Kendall says calmly, beyond pissed.

All Jo does is walk over to the closet, grabs a suitcase, and put her jacket.

"I was planning to leave." She says, raising her eyebrow in the form of a challenge.

Before Kendall can respond you hear, "Daddy? Mother? What wong?"

Kendall looks and sees his 3 year old daughter Maggie in her 'Little Mermaid' pajama dress in the door way.

"Nothing baby girl. Don't worry. Mom is just going on a trip, okay?" Kendall says, picking his little girl up.

"It's just gonna be me and you daddy?" Maggie asked excitedly bouncing up and down in Kendall's arms.

"Yea, just me and you baby girl, me and you..." Kendall says quietly kissing her head.

"Well... I'm leaving." Jo says before leaving, without a single goodbye to Maggie.

"Daddy..." Maggie says looking up at Kendall with her big green eyes.

"Yea baby?" Kendall asks, smoothing down her blonde hair.

"I'm glad she is gone. She didn't like me..." Maggie says, tears gathering in her eyes, making them look larger.

"Oh baby, yes she did. She just didn't know how to show it." Kendall says, kissing her cheek sloppily, causing her to giggle.

"Daddy, I'm tired." She says, yawning loudly.

"Then let's go to bed." Kendall says, smiling down at the half asleep angel in his arms.

Kendall walks upstairs to Maggie's room. Her room is light pink and white. Kendall lightly places her in her Hello Kitty bed and kisses her forehead, before leaving her room. He slowly makes his way to his room. When he gets there he sighs loudly, feeling the stress of the day lay on his shoulders. He takes off his shirt and pants, going to sleep in his black boxers only. He makes his way to his blue bed spread and lies down in his comfy bed. He rolls into the middle, use to it being just him in it. Kendall quickly falls asleep, warm in his own bed.

The next Morning, Kendall woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. Still feeling very drowsy, he turned over to hit the snooze button and buried his face into the pillow. 10 minutes went by and the alarm went off once again. Kendall rolled over and took a second to look up at the ceiling still in disbelieve that Jo was gone, she was really gone and he couldn't be happier about it. He was pulled out of thought when he heard the doorbell ring.

Kendall slowly sat up and stretched before making his way over to his dresser where he pulled out a pair of sweat pants and slipped them on. He walked over to the living room, picking up a few of Maggie's toy off the floor and made his way to the door.

"Hey Kendall, what's up?" Logan asks as he made his way in the house.

"Aren't you here a little too early Logan?" Kendall asks letting out a long yawn.

"Well nice to see you too...What's wrong? You look like crap." Logan asks making his way over to the kitchen.

Kendall placed the stuff animals on the counter before making his way over to the coffee maker.

"She left me...she's gone..." Kendall says, pulling out the coffee out of the cabinet

"Is that a good thing?" Logan asks grabbing a banana out of the fruit bowl.

"As much as it hurts to know that Maggie is not going to have a mom around, I'm actually very ok with it. She deserves so much better and Jo was not going to be able to be the loving, caring mom she deserves." Kendall says, turning around to face him as he waited for the coffee to be done.

"You two did not need that in your life, and you are going to be better off without her around..." says Logan, looking very disgusted by Jo's actions.

"You know what Maggie said to me that almost broke my heart...she said that she was glad she was gone... and that she knew that she didn't like her...how could you do that to your own daughter.." Kendall asked, reaching over to grab two coffee cups.

"Someone that cold hearted does not deserve to be around the two most loving people I know. You'll pull through." Logan says walking over to him and patted him on his shoulder.

"I have no choice but to..."Kendall began to say but was interrupted by Maggie's voice coming from across the room.

"She's up...I'll be back..."Kendall says making his way to Maggie's bedroom.

"DADDY!" Kendall hears Maggie yell.

"What's the matter honey?" Kendall asks entering Maggie's room.

"I had a nightmare..." Maggie sniffles.

"Oh baby, everything is fine..." Kendall says picking her up and into a hug.

I'm response Maggie buries her head into the spot between his neck and shoulder.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Kendall asks softly, rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

"No thank you daddy... Can we go watch 'Go Diego Go'?" Maggie asks, looking up at him with big green eyes.

"Sure, Uncle Logie is in the kitchen." Kendall says, smoothing her hair back from her.

As soon as he says Logan's name, her face brightens and she wiggles out of Kendall's arms, running to the kitchen. Kendall smiles and makes his way into the kitchen, stopping in the door way when he sees Maggie launch herself into Logan's waiting arms.

"Hey darlin'." Logan whispers into her hair.

"Hi uncle Logie." Maggie says excitedly.

"How are you feeling about some breakfast? Chocolate chip pancakes sound good?" Logan asks her, grinning widely.

"Yay!" Maggie yells excitedly.

Kendall chuckles before taking his daughter from Logan's arm.

Maggie wraps her arms around Kendal's neck and smushes their noses together.

"Alright pumpkin, go watch Diego while i shower real quick ok..."Kendall says leaning down to set her down.

"Ok daddy..." Maggie yells out in excitement as she made her way back into her room.

"She's a handful..." Logan says smiling as he hands Kendall a cup of coffee.

"Yeah but i wouldn't have it any other way...she's everything to me..." Kendall says, blowing into the coffee cup before taking a sip.

"So who's going to watch her while we are at the studio and stuff?" Logan asked taking out the pancake mix from the cabinet.

"Well, I'm sure it wouldn't be much of a problem for my mom to watch her for a day or two." Kendall says taking another sip of his coffee.

"I'm sure she wouldn't either, but she's been really busy lately since she took that job at The Palm Woods. You're going to have to find a full time sitter." Logan suggested, taking out a large bowl and started to mix the pancakes in.

"This is going to be harder than I thought...but you know what, I'm not going to let it put down… looks like you have things under control here, so I'm going to take a quick shower...Keep an eye on her ok" Kendall says smiling at Logan and walks back to his room. He walks over to his dresser to pick his phone up and dials his mom's number.

"Hey mom, how are you?" Kendall asks walking over to his bed.

"I'm good hun… How are you?" She asks

"You don't even want to know..."Kendall says in a stressed tone

"Is everything ok Kendall?" She asks

"Yeah mom...Hey are you going to be busy today?" Kendall asks running his hands threw his hair.

"I have the day off… Why?" She asks now a bit concerned

"I was wondering if you could possibly come over in a little while and watch Maggie?" Kendall asks taking another sip of his coffee.

"Yeah i would love to...Is Jo ok?" She asks

"That's a whole other discussion but I'll tell you about it later..."Kendall says as he stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

"Ok I'll be there in about an hour, is that ok?" She asks

"Yeah perfect. Thanks mom, and I'll see you then. Bye mom" Kendall says hanging the phone up.

After getting off the phone, Kendall heads to the bathroom. He turns the water on, then strips. When he's naked he sticks his hand under the water, feeling the temperature. When he thinks it is perfect he steps inside. He stands under the spray of the warm water for a few minutes, letting the water wash away his stress. After a few seconds he grabs some shampoo and washes it into a steady lather. After that he rinses it out and grabs some conditioner, running it through his strands of hair. He grabs his bar of soap and puts it under the water before washing his body. When he finishes he steps under the water Nf rinses everything off. When that's done he turns the water off and steps out. Then he bends over and grabs a white fluffy towel from underneath the sink. He rubs it over his head a few times before drying off his body. After he thinks he is reasonably dry he wraps it around his waist and walks to his bed room. He walks over to his dresser and grabs some gray skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, yellow plaid button up shirt, a pair of white socks, and a pair of Spiderman boxers. He quickly gets dressed and slips on his favorite pair of black vans. Kendall starts to walk back into the kitchen and stops when he gets near, moaning at the smell of the chocolate chip pancakes.

"Honey, I'm back." Kendall sings entering the kitchen.

"Really funny Kendall..." Logan replies, rolling his eyes.

"Hiya Daddy! You take longer showers then Uncle Jamie!" Maggie says, giggling at the end.

Although Kendall can't really blame her, he took 1 hour in the shower!

"You can't rush perfection." Kendall teases, wiggling his fingers like he's 'The Face'.

"You shouldn't make fun of your best friends Kendall... You don't know when they may get back at you..." Kendall hears someone new says.

Kendall cautiously turns around and gets a scared expression on his face when he sees James sitting in his living room.

They all continued to eat in silence and all jumped at the sound of the doorbell.

"Oh that must be my mom..." Kendall says taking the last bite before making his way over to the door. He opened the door to let her in, welcoming her with a big hug.

"hey Kendall...Hey guys...how is everyone?" She asks placing a kiss on Kendall's cheek as she looked over towards the table.

"Hey momma Knight...would you like some pancakes?" Logan asks walking over with a plate.

"No thank you Logie...I already ate...what are you guys still doing here...you guys are going to be late." She says walking over to Maggie.

"Oh Fudge...We better go..."Kendall says looking down to look at the time on his wrist watch.

"Nana...Are you here to play with me?" Maggie asked stretching her arms out for her.

"Yes Maggie Baby...we get to spend the whole day together...how does that sound?" mama Knight asks picking her up and holding her in her arms.

"Thanks again mom...you're a big help...I should be back around 5 or so ok...call me if you need anything..."Kendall says making his way over to Maggie.

"Yes darling, she's in good hands..."She said holding Maggie out towards him.

"Ok...now give daddy a big hug and a kiss Maggie...I'll see you in a little bit pumpkin...love you." Kendall says leaning in to give Maggie a kiss on her forehead. She reaches out and pulls him close to her to give him a big hug.

"Love you more daddy." She whispered

"I love you most." Kendall whispered into her ear, as he closed his eyes.

"Logan, don't worry about the dishes I'll get them. Now go before Gustavo has a hissy fit." Mama Knight scooted them away. Kendall walked over to grab a few of his things before walking to the door.

"Alright...see you later Mama Knight...and bye Maggie...Love you" Logan says walking over to her an placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"See ya...bye Maggie" James says blowing a kiss at Maggie.

"Bye pretty Jamie..." Maggie says placing both hands over her mouth to cover her smile.

The 3 boys laughed at her comment before making their way out the room.

"So Kendall, what's up with you and Jo?" James asks after they exit the house and pike into his black Nissan Pathfinder.

"We broke up. No big deal." Kendall says hopping into the passenger side before Logan can. "How you and Carlos doing pretty Jamie?"

"Amazing." James replies, a dreamy smile on his face.

"You may have distracted James, which was probably a bad idea since he is driving, but you still have to tell me." Logan says from the back seat.

"Fucker." Kendall mutters under his breath. "Well, she wasn't a good mom. She was never home, always drunk or high, and slept with different guys all the time. Do you know what Maggie said to me after Jo left?"

"What?" Logan asks with a look of disgust on his face.

"She said, and I quote "She didn't like me..." Now, why the hell should her own daughter feel that way? I was done with her last night. I couldn't handle her being around anymore..." Kendall trails off, tears forming in his eyes of thoughts of his baby girl thinking someone didn't like her.

"Fucking bitch." Logan swears.

Kendall's head snaps up and he looks at Logan, shocked that he swore. Logan, feeling a pair of eyes on him looks up sheepishly and shrugs.

"Sorry... It's just, Maggie's so freaking precious, how could someone not like her? In all seriousness, I don't think I've ever met a better kid. And you've met my cousins kids so that's saying a lot!" Logan says, thinking about his cousins perfect kids.

Chuckling, Kendall replies, "Yea that is."

"You know that Mama Knight can't watch Maggie forever, right? You're going to need to hire a full time baby-sitter." Logan states factually.

"Yea, I know... Wanna help me find one? We can start interviewing tomorrow since it's our day off!" Kendall says, kinda excited about the whole thing.

"You will need my genius." Logan says jokingly.

"That he will short one." James says, shocking the other two. "You guys forgot I was here, didn't you?"

"Yes." Logan and Kendall say in complete honesty.

"Jerks. But we're here! TIME TO SEE MY BABY!" James says excitedly, jumping out of the car and running into Roque Records.

"Damn, never saw that boy move that fast..." Kendall says unbuckling.

"Not even for a sale on Cuda..." Logan says chuckling lightly.

They both look at each other before the burst out in laughter and get out of the car.

The boys had a long day of singing and working on harmonies, followed by 2 hours of dancing and working on their solo parts before they were able to go home. All 3 boys dragged their tired bodies out to James' car, this time Carlos sat upfront with James who were both too into their own conversation of making plans for dinner. Kendall sat in the back with Logan and layed his head back on the seat.

"That was some practice huh...I don't think we have ever worked that hard before." Logan says looking over at a very exhausted Kendall.

"Tell me about it, I just want to go home and see Maggie..." Kendall says reaching over to his bag to pull out his phone and looked at the picture he had on it of him and Maggie.

This brought an instant smile to his face.

After 10 minutes of listening to Carlos and James being all lovey dovey and catching a little of Logan's phone conversation, James pulls into Kendall's driveway.

"So are you sure you don't want to go to dinner with us?" James asks as Kendall made his way out of the car.

"Nah, you guys go right ahead." Kendall says grabbing his bag out and slammed the car door.

"I'm good too." Logan says exiting the car.

"Good, that means there's more for us." Carlos says looking back at Kendall and Logan with a childish grin on his face.

"What are you 5?" Kendall asks playfully rolling his eyes at him.

"Don't be hating on my Carlitos...that's one of the many things that make so precious." James says leaning in to give Carlos a peck on the lips.

"Yeah...that's the word for it...you two get a damn room." Logan says as he put his phone down.

"We plan to...and Kendall, if there's anything you need… anything at all give me a call alright...we are here for you." James says looking over Carlos' head giving Kendall a warm smile.

"Awe...so he does have a heart...thanks James, I appreciate it...see you guys" Kendall says tapping he top of the car.

"Oh hey Kendall, I'll start looking for possible sitters and we can set up a whole interview process tomorrow...sounds good?" Logan asks sneaking his head out the window.

"Yeah...sounds like a plan...thanks Logie, for everything." Kendall says smiling at Logan.

"I'm more than happy to help out...and likewise...if you need anything, feel free to call." Logan says giving him a very caring stare.

Kendall waves good bye before making his way into the house.

"Knock knock" Kendall says peeking his head into Maggie's bedroom.

"Daddy, you're back!" Maggie yells out looking up at Kendall.

"Yes pumpkin. Whatcha doing?" Kendall asks making his way over to where Maggie and Mama Knight were sitting indian-style and sat next to her.

"We were coloring...wanna see?" Maggie asked picking her piece of paper and went to sit on Kendall's lap holding the picture up

Kendall looks down at the picture and was not able to make out the doodles.

"See that's you." Maggie said pointing to the big green scribble

"Wow, you did a very good job!" Kendall says kissing the top of her head.

"And that's me..." She says pointing to the pink doodle

"Awe..." Kendall says pulling her into a big hug.

"You can keep it if you want daddy..." She says cuddling into his arms.

"That's soo sweet of you pumpkin...and guess what, i know the perfect place to put it!" Kendall says looking at a half asleep Maggie.

"She's really tired, she didn't want to nap...and kept saying something about a nightmare she had...do you know what that's about?" Mama Knight asks

"She said something about having a nightmare but didn't want to tell me what it was about… Something is really bothering her..."Kendall says brushing the hair out of her face with his fingers.

"I hope everything is alright...well hun, I have to go...Katie is going to be home soon and we all know she can't be trusted." mama knight says as she stands up. Kendall slowly sat up, holding onto Maggie tight.

"Thanks again for everything mom...I'll call you later alright..." Kendall says placing a kiss on his mom's forehead.

"My pleasure... Are you going to need me tomorrow?" She asked looking down at Maggie and tapped on her little nose.

"No I'm off tomorrow...I plan to spend the whole day with her." Kendall says gently rocking Maggie back and forth.

"Alright darling... Feel free to stop by if you want to...bye Maggie." She says leaning in to give her a loving kiss on the cheek.

When she walked out, Kendall walks over to Maggie's bed and lays her down on her bed.

"Daddy... Don't leave..." Maggie says throwing her arm over him.

"I'm not going anywhere pumpkin." Kendall says sitting on the edge of the bed

"Promise?" She asked sleepy

"Yes...I pinky promise... How about we take a little nap before dinner?" Kendall asks laying his head down on the pillow.

Kendall looks over to see that Maggie was already asleep. He smiles and pulled her closer to him before closing his eyes.

A few hours passed and Kendall was woken up to the sound of the t.v. going off.

"Hey you're up already." Kendall asked as he stretched out

"Yeah...is it time for dinner yet?" Maggie asks cutely.

"Sounds like a plan to me...what is that little belly of your hungry for?" Kendall asks as he sat up

"Hm... Pancakes?" Maggie yelled out with excitement

"No pumpkin we had that for breakfast...how about some spaghetti?" Kendall suggests.

"Yes...spasghetti!"Maggie begins to jump up on the bed.

"Alright...watch Wow Wow Wubzy and I'll come get you for dinner." Kendall says walking over to the kitchen.

He quickly made dinner and called Maggie into the room.

She makes her way to her chair and waits for her daddy to make his way over to pick her up and sit her down.

"So Maggie...you know how daddy goes to work almost every morning? Well, I'm going to have to find someone to watch you while I'm gone..."Kendall begins to say while he watches Maggie make a mess with her food.

"But why can't you just stay with me all day Daddy...?" Maggie asks slurping a noodle into her mouth.

"I wish I could, but I have to work...but don't worry sweetheart, you can help out pick out who you want to babysit you." Kendall says winking at her.

"Ok..." Maggie says still not sure if she even liked the idea.

They both finished their food and made their way to the couch were they sat down to watch Maggie's favorite movie "Tangled" halfway into it they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

~The Next Morning~

Kendall slowly wakes up, back hurting and groggy. He looks at the tv and sees its 6:30 am. He looks down at his side and sees his little princess curled up between him and the couch. Kendall gets up slowly and picks Maggie up, bringing her into her room and putting her in her bed. After he tucks her in he goes out to the kitchen to make some coffee. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and takes it out. He looks at the screen and sees the name 'Genious!' flashing. Kendall shakes his head chuckling and picks up.

"Can I help you?" Kendall asks, laughter still in his voice.

"No, I believe I can help you. I got some people for you to interview today." Logan says.

"Damn! You're amazing! How'd you get people so quickly?" Kendall asks in amazement.

"Eh. You don't need to know." Logan says mysteriously.

"... These people are safe correct? None of them have gone to jail?" Kendall asks nervously.

"Dude, this is me you're talking to! Not James or Carlos! Do you really think I'd but my goddaughter in danger?" Logan says outraged.

"Sorry... It's just she's my baby, I'm all she has left..." Kendall says sadly.

"Really Kendall. I never tool you for an idiot." Logan says.

Kendall could practically feel Logan shaking his head at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kendall says, slightly hurt.

"You both have a bunch of people looking after you! Me, Mama Knight, Katie, James, Carlos, Kelly, a bunch of people we know from when we lived at the Palm Woods, even Gustavo! So don't you ever say she only has you!" Logan says enraged.

Kendall feels embarrassed after Logan goes on his short rant and looks down.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I told Maggie she could help interview people." Kendall says, changing the subject.

"That's fine. I already assumed she would be. Come to my house at 12. Peace." Logan says, hanging up.

Kendall glances down at the clock on the wall. He gasps in surprise when he sees it is already 7. He pulls out some bread, eggs, sausages, and bacon to get breakfast ready. He gets out 3 pan and sprays them with Pam before turning the stove tops on. He places some bacon in the first pan, then sausages in the second. He then breaks some eggs into a small bowl and whips them, putting some vanilla in it to make scrambled eggs. When he thinks it's mixed enough he popes the mixture into the pan. He grabs the bread and takes out 4 pieces before putting them into the toaster. After that he gets out his favorite mug, a Spiderman one he got at Disney, and plots coffee in it. He works on the breakfast, making sure nothing gets burned. When the toaster dings he grabs two plates and places 2 pieces on each. He then grabs the butter and jelly out of the fridge and places it all on the kitchen table. When the eggs, bacon, and sausages are finished he places some on each plate. After that's done Kendall moves to go get Maggie, but sees her in the doorway, tears in her eyes. Kendall rushes over to her and envelopes her in his arms.

"What's the matter baby girl?" Kendall asks worriedly.

"I-I c-couldn't f-find you!" Maggie cries out.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry! I'm never gonna leave you, okay?" Kendall asks, trying to calm her down.

After a while Maggie's sobs calm down and she sniffles.

"O-okay." Maggie sniffles, burying her wet face in the juncture between Kendall's neck and shoulder.

"Okay, how does some breakfast sound?" Kendall asks pulling out a chair and placing Maggie on it.

"Mmm! Yummy!" Maggie says looking at the food on her plate.

"I'm glad you think it looks good. You want butter or jelly on your toast?" Kendall asks, holding each up.

"Hmm..." Maggie says, her bottom lip poking out while she thinks. "Jelly!"

Kendall laughs quietly and quickly puts jelly on her toast before putting butter on his own. They both eat in silence, glancing at each other every now and then. When they both finish it's about 8. Kendall grabs their dishes and puts them in the sink.

"Why don't you go pick out clothes and then you can have a bath?" Kendall asks, turning on the sink.

"Okay daddy!" Maggie yells, running to her room.

Kendall chuckles before turning to wash all the things he got dirty. It takes him about 20 minutes to finish cleaning everything. When he's done he goes and checks on Maggie, who hadn't come back yet. He sees her in front of her draws holding up a pink t-shirt with sparkles and a white t-shirt that says "I'm with stupid" in black with an arrow pointing to the right. The second shirt she got from Carlos, if you couldn't tell.

"Having a hard time picking a shirt out hun?" Kendall asks chuckling.

"Daddy! It's not funny!" Maggie yells at him, pouting.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. Do you know what pants you're going to wear?" Kendall asks, trying to act serious.

"Yup! These ones!" Maggie says racing over to her bed and picking up a pair of black capri's.

"Well, since you're not gonna be with Uncle Carlitos I think you should wear the pink sparkly one." Kendall says smiling.

"Okie. I'll wear the one that say's "I'm with Stupid!"" Maggie says giggling.

"Are you calling me stupid missy?" Kendall asks in an outraged tone of voice.

"Yup!" Maggie says, giggling wildly.

"Just you wait. The tickle monster is gonna get you!" Kendall says, rushing at her.

He grabs her and throws him over his shoulders, lightly throwing her on the bed before tickling her mercilessly.

"D-DADDY! STOP! I NEED TO GO POTTY!" Maggie yells, tears rolling down her cheeks from laughing so much.

Kendall quickly lets her go and watches her run to the bathroom.

He takes a second to grab her pink towel from the closet before making his way over to the bathroom. He gives her a quick bath, taking time to splash around a bit with her. After a few minutes of goofing around, Kendall picks her up and wraps her up in her pink fluffy towel and carries her back to her room, setting her right down on her bed.

"Need any help getting dressed Maggie?" Kendall asks walking over to her dresser to get a pair of her Princess undies.

"No thank you daddy...I can do it..." She says, pulling the towel a little tighter.

"Ok...I'm going to take a quick shower pumpkin...you think you can handle getting dressed by yourself?" Kendall asks setting the undies on her bed and hovered over her.

"Daddy..."Maggie says playfully rolling her eyes at him.

"That's my girl...I'll be right back..." Kendall says winking at her before making his way out the room.

Kendall makes his way over to his own room and starts getting undressed. As he undoes his pants and lets them drop on the floor, he notices a piece of paper poking out of his back pocket and leans down to pick it up and looks at it. He had forgotten about the picture Maggie made for him. He smiles to himself before making his way to his dresser and sticks the picture on the left side corner of the mirror. He catches his own reflection and sees how rundown he looks, which only makes him feel worse. He finishes getting undressed before going into the shower and took a quick 5 minute shower not wanting to be running late. After he was done with his shower, he grabbed his towel and dried off before he wrapped it on his waist. He then made his way over to his closet where he grabbed a pair of black jeans and a red flannel shirt. He walks over to his dresser and took a pair of TMNT boxers and an undershirt before making his way to his bed to get dressed. After he's all dressed he walks back over to his closet and slips on his favorite pair of Vans before making his way back to Maggie's room.

"Wow...you look nice pumpkin..." Kendall says walking over to Maggie.

"Thanks daddy...can you do my hair in pigtails?" She asks holding out to hair scrunchies.

"Sure...but I'm not as good at it as your Uncle Jamie..." Kendall smirks at his own joke

"It's ok...I just want to look like Rapunzel..." Maggie says scooting closer to Kendall.

"You got it...now how do you do this again?" Kendall asks trying his best to pull her hair into two pigtails. They turned out a little uneven, but Maggie didn't seem to mind too much. Kendall looked down at his wristwatch and noticed it was already 11:30

"Ok, we have to get going Maggie dear, put your flip-flops on." Kendall says making his way out her room and grabbed the car keys from the counter.

"Ok daddy all ready...where are we going?" Maggie runs out her room yelling,

"To Uncle Logies house...we are going to talk to some very nice people… I hope" Kendall says whispering the last part. They both make their way out the house and to Kendall's little black Jetta. He helps Maggie into her toddler seat before making his way to the driver's side and got in. They drove for about 15 minutes listening to music and playing eye spy. Soon after, Kendall pulls into Logan's house and parks the car.

_'It's now or never...'_ Kendall thinks to himself before mentally preparing himself for what would happen inside.

* * *

><p>So, how's ya like it?<br>You know what you should do RIGHT NOW?  
>Do ya, do ya, do ya? REVIEW! xD<br>Hahaha, but seriously, review! Like NOAW!


	2. Chapter 2

Ello people, aliens, and penguins! So the person I'm writing this with, his name didn't show on the last one... Stupid fanfiction... BUT! It's Mr Tool. With a period after Mr :D You should go check out some of his stories. Like NAOW! Shpanks! xD

Disclaimer:

Michelle: Yea, we don't own the men of Big Time Rush.

Ryan: But we do own Maggie, Michelle and Ryan!

Michelle: And any other thingy mabobs you don't recognize!

Logan: Wow... That was extremely boring...

Michelle: Bite meeh.

Kendall: You'd like that too much!

Michelle: Just like you'd enjoy it if Ryan bit you! *winks* BOOM ROASTED.

Carlos: I think you guys should stop conversing and let everyone see what's gonna happen!

James: Dayuuum! When did you get smart?

Carlos: Yea, you ain't getting none for a while now.

James: AH MAN!

Michelle: Now since James was shut down and errythang, go read!

* * *

><p>Kendall takes a deep breath unbuckling, turning off the car, and getting out. He walks over to the back and opens the door, unbuckling Maggie from her booster seat. He looks around and sees a huge line of cars.<p>

"Daddy, why are there so many people at Uncle Logie's?" Maggie asks innocently.

"Well sweetie, remember how yesterday I said someone was gonna watch you during the day? Well, these are people that we are gonna interview." Kendall explains walking up to Logan's door.

"Oh. Okay Daddy!" Maggie says, skipping a little.

"Are you gonna help me and Uncle Logie look for someone?" Kendall asks grinning.

"You betcha!" Maggie says, knocking on the door.

Kendall grins before opening Logan's door. As he opens the door Logan is walking down the hallway to open it.

"Why do you even bother knocking if you're just gonna walk in?" Logan asks exasperated.

"Maggie likes knocking on your door." Kendall says grinning widely.

"Come on Kendall, I'll show you where we're gonna interview people. And come give your favorite uncle a hug Maggie!" Logan says opening his arms wide.

Maggie grins before running at him, full force. Logan lifts her up and spins her around a few times, both of them laughing. Kendall stands there shaking his head at the pair before walking to Logan's living room.

"Come on doll face. Apparently Daddy is in a hurry! He's not even going to the right place! The interviews are gonna be held in the study!" Logan says, taking Maggie there.

Kendall shakes his head, a booming laugh leaving his mouth. He follows them and takes a seat on one of the brown leather chairs Logan has in there. Logan also has 2 more other chairs, and a long couch. He has a brown mahogany desk, a book case filled to the brim, and a fire place.

"Come here Maggie!" Kendall says patting his lap.

Maggie runs over to him after making Logan put her down, and jumps on his lap.

"Oomph! " Kendall says jokingly.

Maggie is about to say something before there is a knock on the front door.

"I'll go get it!" Logan says, leaving the room.

"So sweetie, do you have any questions you wanna ask them?" Kendall asks.

"Yea!" Maggie says a smile on her face.

Kendall is about to say something when he hear voices approaching the door.

"Why don't you hide and scare whoever comes in?" Kendall asks grinning.

Maggie gets a mischievous look on her face before hiding behind the couch.

"Kendall, this is Ryan and his friend Michelle. Ryan, Michelle this is Kendall. You guys can take a seat on the couch." Logan says authoritively, making his way to an empty chair.

"Hey guys, which one of you is interviewing?" Kendall asks them when they sit down.

Ryan and Michelle glance at each other and shrugging.

"I guess both." Ryan asks, looking at Michelle for confirmation.

"Yup!" Michelle says with a definite nod.

"Okay. Can you explain why?" Logan asks.

Before Ryan or Michelle get a chance to answer Maggie jumps out from behind the couch yelling "RAWR!"

"Oh my gosh!" Michelle says, jumping up, acting all surprised.

"I didn't know this place was haunted!" Ryan says eyes wide, a scared expression on his face.

"I'm not a ghost sillies! I'm a girl!" Maggie says laughing.

"You could've fooled us!" Michelle says trying to keep a straight face.

"I thought we were in for it! My goodness! Remind me to never get on your bad side!" Ryan says smiling slightly.

"If you make good chocolate chip pancakes you'll never be on my bad side!" Maggie says, walking over and hopping on Kendall's laps.

Ryan glances at Michelle before he bursts out laughing. In return Michelle sticks her tongue out at him, pouting a bit.

"I guess I'll never be on your bad side then! Michelle on the other hand… Wanna know a secret?" Ryan says laughter still in his voice.

"Yea! I love secrets!" Maggie says leaning forward.

"Michelle once started making toast! She's not that good of a cook!" Ryan says, smirking slightly.

"I take offence!" Michelle says pouting.

"It's okay Michelle, I can't cook either!" Maggie says comfortingly.

"I would like to know how you set fire while making toast." Logan says raising an eyebrow.

"Well… ahem… you see…" Michelle starts nervously.

Ryan bursts out into laughter, ignoring the glare sent his way.

"She has no idea why it set on fire! It randomly combusted!" Ryan says laughing.

Kendall, Logan, and Maggie all joy in on the laughter as Michelle sits there pouting.

"That was the last time we let her attempt to cook." Ryan says grinning widely.

Kendall looks up at his face and just stares.

'_Holy freaking shit! He's beautiful!'_ Kendall thinks to himself.

"Although, I'm a good baker! Do you like chocolate chip cookies Maggie?" Michelle asks grinning.

"Of course! Who doesn't?" Maggie says, a wide smile enveloping her face.

"Well, those just happen to be my specialty!" Michelle says happily.

"Daddy, can we keep them?" Maggie asks looking up with hopeful eyes.

"You can have Ryan if you want him. I'd enjoy the house to myself." Michelle teases.

"You guys live together?" Kendall asks.

When they both nod he sees Logan look slightly crestfallen.

"Are you guys going out?" Logan asks.

'_Thank God I didn't have to ask!'_ Kendall thinks to himself.

He looks at both their faces and sees disgust on both of them.

"Oh." Kendall says happily.

Ryan looks at him, blushing slightly. Michelle seems to know what's going on because she gets a mischievous look on her face.

"Hey Logan?" Michelle asks.

"U-um… Yes?" Logan stutters out nervously.

"Would you happen to have the ingredients to make chocolate chip cookies?" Michelle asks him.

"Yea, I should." Logan says, a look of realization coming onto his face.

"Well, what would you say to me, you and Maggie making some?" Michelle asks.

"I'd say let's go!" Logan says, holding a hand out to Maggie.

"I'll be back Daddy." Maggie says before kissing Kendall's cheek.

"Okay pumpkin." Kendall says smiling.

Michelle pats Ryan on the shoulder and winks before grabbing Maggie's outstretched hand. They all exit the study together.

Ryan looks back and watches them leave the room, smiling to himself at how adorable Maggie was. He turns back around and notices that Kendall was staring right at him with a slight smirk on his face. Ryan smiles back hoping that it was a good sign.

"So Ryan, tell me a little about yourself..." Kendall says crossing his legs while resting his shoulder on the arm rest and lays his head on the palm on his hand.

"Well, I'm Ryan..." Ryan says, as he immediately mentally slaps himself thinking that he just made himself sound like a major dork. He looks over at Kendall who starts to silently laugh.

"Yeah...So we've met..." Kendall says giving him a duh expression.

"Anyway, I graduated a few years back. I took child development classes while in school. I also worked at an Arts and Crafts Summer camp last year, working with 5-8 year olds. I ..." Ryan begins to say but stopped by Kendall.

"And why would you make a good baby sitter?" Kendall says, trying very hard not to blush when Ryan looked at him as if he had said something wrong.

"Oh, I obviously love kids. I'm easy going, very creative, I have tons of patience, I can get along with just about anyone, I can relate with kids very well and I'm a loving and very caring person." Ryan says fisting his hands together, feeling nervous.

"How old are you Ryan?" Kendall asks with a questioning look.

"I'm 20...I know, I'm kind of young but to me that's kind of my advantage. It makes it a lot easier for a kid to relate to me and get along with.

"Valid point, And what do you do on your free time?" Kendall says, using this as his advantage to get to know him a little better at a more personal level.

"On my free time I take a few cooking classes, I also enjoy going dirt bike riding, um play hockey when I can." Ryan says wondering to himself what any of this had to do with baby sitting

"That's cool; sounds like you're a very busy guy. When do you make time for your girlfriend?" Kendall says trying to be vague on why he was asking.

"Oh, no girlfriend...or boyfriend" Ryan says looking over at a Kendall who seemed to be happy with the answer considering the big cheesy smile on his face. Just as Kendall was about to say something, Maggie runs into the room with the mixing spoon.

"Daddy...guess what..." Maggie runs up to Kendall holding out the spoon.

"What..." Kendall says looking wide eyed.

"Michelle, Uncle Logie and I made some yummy cookies...but you can't have one yet because they are in the oven...wanna lick the spoon?" Maggie says holding the spoon out to his face.

"You bet i do...that's the best part." Kendall says grabbing the spoon and begins to lick it. Ryan couldn't help but stair at him as he licked.

"Ryan...are you gonna be my sitter?" Maggie asks running over to him and resting her body right on his knees.

"Um...we don't know yet hun. But I really hope I am..." Ryan says quickly snapping out of it and looked down at Maggie.

"Maggie, do you have any questions for Ryan?" Kendall asks looking at how confortable Maggie was around Ryan.

"Um...let's see...do you know how to make pigtail...because my daddy cant." Maggie says pointing up to her hair.

"Well, I think i did an alright job..."Kendall gasps at Maggie.

"Not as good as Uncle Jamie..."Maggie singsongs.

"Yeah I think I can do a better job than your daddy." Ryan chuckles along with Maggie

"Wow...I'm being double teamed right now..." Kendall says pretending to be shocked.

"Oh they aren't all that bad...just with a little practice you'll be able to have it down." Ryan says looking over at a pouting Kendall.

"Yeah...hey Maggie, where's Uncle Logie and Michelle?" Kendall asks. Maggie runs back to him and climbs up onto his lap.

"Uncle Logie was making googly eyes at Michelle...and it was just yucky...so i came back with you..." Maggie explains.

"Figures...alright, I think i have enough information...Ryan, thanks for coming and I'll give you a call if we decide to go with you..." Kendall says as he stands up to, holding Maggie in his arms.

"The pleasure was all mine. And I do hope to hear from you...bye Maggie." Ryan says waving at her.

"Bye Ryan...and I hope you get picked too..." Maggie says holding out her arms for a hug. Ryan leans in and wraps his arms around her to give her a quick hug.

"Ok Maggie, can you do me a favor and pull Michelle away from Uncle Logie long enough for me to interview her." Kendall says as he sets her down.

"Yeah...come on Ryan" Maggie says grabbing a hold of Ryan's hand. Both of them walk out, Ryan quickly looks back and shoots Kendall a sly smile.

"Logan and Michelle sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kendall hears Maggie and Ryan singing.

Deciding to investigate Kendall gets up and walks into the kitchen where he sees Logan a bright red and Michelle grinning like the cat who caught the mouse.

"And what's going on in here?" Kendall asks smirking.

"Daddy! Michelle and Uncle Logie were kissing!" Maggie says giggling.

"You work fast Michelle." Kendall says smiling.

"Hey, don't look at me! That was all him!" Michelle says pointing to an even redder Logan.

"You dog!" Ryan says laughing.

"Logan, I am so proud of you." Kendall says, pretending to wipe away a small tear. "But, I need to go interview Michelle."

"Take her. She's more trouble then she looks!" Logan says smiling widely.

Everyone looks at Michelle, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh. You are who you are." Is her only explanation.

"Come on Michelle…" Kendall says rolling his eyes.

"Aye aye Captain!" Michelle says saluting him.

They both walk back to Logan's study and take the seats the occupied before.

"So, Michelle, why are you qualified for this job?" Kendall asks.

"Well, I'm like a kid myself. Yea, I know that sounds bad. That means I'm easier to relate to though. When I was younger, I'm 19; I used to baby-sit everyone's kids with Ryan." Michelle says, looking at Kendall.

"I have a quick question…" Kendall says nervously.

"And this question is…" Michelle says smirking.

"WhattypeofguysdoesRyanlike?" Kendall asks quickly.

"Lucky for you, I know what you said! Eh. The good kind? He likes musicians. And he's pretty athletic so, yea…" Michelle says trailing off.

"Oh, okay." Kendall says, trying to hide his grin.

'Maybe I actually have a chance!' Kendall thinks to himself.

"Oh. If you hurt him, I will castrate you and it feed it to my dog. Understand?" Michelle says with an evil look on her face.

"Understood!" Kendall says gulping nervously.

"Good!" Michelle says, smiling like nothing happened.

"When we're on the whole threatening part… if you hurt Logan, you're going down." Kendall says a teasing light in his eyes.

"Oh, but he'll like it." Michelle says with a wink.

"On that note, I believe it is time to go Michelle." Ryan says from the door way.

"Ah, Ry Ry, you ruin all the fun!" Michelle says grinning.

"Erm, how much of that did you hear?" Kendall asks nervously.

"We got here when you threatened her. Next time though, you shouldn't threaten a girl. Even I know that!" Logan says laughing.

"Don't worry cream puff, I could take him." Michelle says sticking her tongue out at Kendall.

"Michelle, I love you and everything, but you probably couldn't." Ryan says chuckling.

"Everyone always doubts the girls! One day, when women rule the world and all you lowly men, except you Logan, will work for his and beg for mercy." Michelle says with a derisive nod.

There's an awkward silence until Maggie says, "Oh yea!"

"Look at you! I haven't even told you and Ryan you've gotten the job and you're already corrupted my kid!" Kendall says, shaking his head in exasperation.

"Be nice Daddy! Or else they won't wanna babysit me!" Maggie says pouting.

"Of course we'll still wanna babysit you! We'd just avoid you're Daddy A LOT!" Ryan says crouching down to Maggie's level.

"I'm okay with that!" Maggie says smiling before running at Ryan to give him a hug.

"As much fun as this is, we gots to go Ryan." Michelle says looking at her SpongeBob watch.

"Shoot! You're right!" Ryan says with a slight frown.

"Like always." Michelle cuts in.

"Naawt! It was nice meeting you guys, bye!" Ryan says, hugging Maggie one last time.

"Not to be nosy, but where do you guys need to go?" Logan asks.

"Well, we are heading to our cooking class...shut it Kendall" Michelle says turning over at Kendall who was quietly chuckling to himself.

"I didn't say a thing...just try not to burn anything." Kendall says throwing his hands up in the air trying to seem innocent.

"No promises..."Michelle says winking over at Logan who had a crocked smile.

"And on that lovely note...Michelle it's time to go..." Ryan says walking behind her and guiding her out the door.

As the two walked out the door, Kendall couldn't help but stair at Ryan walk out to his car. He smiled to himself knowing that there was some sort of connection there between the two of them. He was quickly broke out of thought when Maggie tugged on his pants.

"Daddy, can we go check on the cookies now?" Maggie asks looking up at Kendall.

"Oh yeah, let's go and see just how amazing these cookies really are..." Kendall says holding out his hand to Maggie.

"And what do we do about the other 6 people we are supposed to interview?" Logan asks pointing back to the Living room where the others were sitting.

"Send them home...I made up my mind..." Kendall shrugs in an 'i don't care attitude'

"Woo...Kendall do you really think you can make such a big decision as to who is going to watch Maggie with just one interview?" Logan gives him a questioning look.

"Yes, and I just did" Kendall says raising an eyebrow at him

"I still say you should interview a few more people..." Logan begins to say but stopped himself once Kendall starts walking away from him holding out a peace sign.

"So much for that, but i guess I'll get to see more of Michelle..." Logan says to himself as he makes his way over to the living room

Later that day, the 4 boys along with Maggie went over Mrs. Pena's house for dinner. They all took turns going over each other's mom's house at least once a week.

"So Kendall, how did the whole finding a sitter thing work out for you?" Carlos asks extending his plate out to be filled by Mrs. Pena

"It went well..." Kendall says taking a bite of his food.

"That's good mijo, how is Maggie dealing with it all?"Mrs. Pena asks making her way over to him.

"She seems to be doing well, I mean I don't know if she quite understands how serious the whole situation really is, but for now she seems to be doing alright" Kendall says looking over at Maggie who is munching on a taco.

"That's good Mijo...you'll be just fine..." Mrs. Pena says running her hands threw his hair and messing it up a bit.

"And Jamie...will you eat...I know your trying to stay fit, but a taco won't kill you..." Mrs. Pena says making his way over to James and putting a taco down on his plate.

"Thank you Mrs. Pena..."James says looking up at her and gives her a polite smile

"So tell us about the people you interviewed...were any of them crazy?" Carlos asks a little too eager.

"No Carlos, I did my homework and made sure this people were legit thank you very much." Logan says shooting him a cocky smirk.

"Well, I don't know where he found this one girl, Michelle. She's something else..." Kendall says looking over at a blushing Logan.

"Hey like I said she's legit...and very highly qualified for the job..." Logan says trying very hard to keep his cool.

"Is that why Maggie and Ryan caught you two kissing...cuz she was highly qualified..."Kendall says in a teasing matter.

"Uncle Logie and Michelle kissing in a tree..." Maggie begins to sing, and soon was join in by Carlos.

"Ok that doesn't even make sense. And Carlos...really?" Logan says shooting an evil glare over at Carlos.

"You were? You dog...nice" James says giving Logan a head nod

"Well, at least I wasn't googly eye over Ryan..." Logan says trying his best to change the subject.

"What...I don't even know what you're talking about?" Kendall says taking another bite of his food, trying to avoid the topic

"Yeah the heck right. Are seriously about to play that card?" Logan asks

"Since when does 'the ladies' man' Kendall Knight play for the other team?" James asks kind of curious.

"Well I don't, but with this guy...There seems to be this weird vibe going on between us and I cant help myself feeling strangly attracted to him..."Kendall begins to explane but interupted by James

"So, you picked him to sit your daughter based on the fact that you are quote on quote 'strangely attracted' to him?" James asks making air quotes up in the air.

"Yeah...basically..." Logan nodded over at James

"And because he is very qualified...and Maggie also seems to like him too" Kendall says winking over at Maggie who was trying her best to hold on to the taco.

"Yup...he's really funny. And he can cook pancakes..." Maggie says a little over excited.

"Mijo, I know it's really not my place but you have to be careful not to fall for someone too soon. The last thing you want is for Maggie to get too attached and let's just say for whatever reason things don't work out...that's another person walking out on you both."Mrs. Pena says with a loving but stern voice

"Yeah, we don't want to see you get hurt in the end..."Carlos begins to say but interrupted by Kendall

"I know, and i appreciate everyone's concern but I don't plan to act on it...just not yet..." Kendall says, jumping a bit at the end when he feels his phone vibrate. He takes his phone out his back pocket and sees it's an unknown number...

"Excuse me a sec..." Kendall says as he walks away from the table and into the empty hallway answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Kendall?" the other voice asked

"Yeah, and this is?" Kendall asks not sure who it was.

"It's Ryan; Did I call at a bad time?" Ryan asks

"Oh no not at all...Im glad you called" Kendall says blushing at the sound of Ryan's voice alone.

"So I know we didn't really set a date on when we start..." Ryan began to say

"Oh yeah...Um how about tomorrow at about 8 in the morning...I'll send u directions to my house..." Kendall says trying to keep his cool, but in the inside he was feeling butterflies in his stomach.

"Ok sounds good, do you want us both to go...and maybe a little earlier so you can show us around the place and give us an idea of Maggie's daily routing."

"The sooner the better..." Kendall says feeling he blush at how eager he just sounded.

"Yeah most definitely...We'll see you tomorrow then."

"Ok bye..." Kendall says, taking a second to himself to lean against the wall before hanging up the phone. He took a deep breath not sure what to even make of what he was feeling. After pulling himself back together, he made his way back to the living room and finished eating.

* * *

><p>You there! Yea you! Guess what you should do! Review!<br>Was that a little too much? Cuz ya know, I feel like it might've been...  
>But hey, if it's getting you to review, YAY!<br>So, yea, review pretty pretty please! :D


	3. Chapter 3

So… This update is wicked late… It is my entire fault though. Not Ryan's! But this is a super long update so you know… It makes up for it? Yes? No? Well, go on and read!  
>Disclaimer: We don't own anything you may recognize (:<p>

* * *

><p>"So Maggie, whatcha wanna do now that your Daddy went to work?" Ryan asks, crouching down to Maggie's level.<p>

"Um... Can we watch SpongeBob? I love him!" Maggie exclaims with a huge smile.

"YES! I love SpongeBob!" Michelle yells loudly.

Ryan rolls his eyes at the pair and waves them into the front room.

"And what shall you be doing?" Michelle questions.

"Getting a new shirt. This is all sticky." Ryan replies, rolling his eyes.

"Okie! Me and Michelle will go watch SpongeBob! Hurry up or else you'll miss it!" Maggie says as if it would be the end of the world.

"Okay, I'll hurry." Ryan says with a small smile and chuckle.

Ryan turns around and quickly makes his way into Kendall's room. When he enters he looks around taking everything in. What stands out to him the most though is a picture of Kendall and some blonde bimbo kissing.

'There goes my chance...' Ryan thinks to himself sadly.

Ryan sighs deeply and walks over to Kendall's closet taking out a black t-shirt with a silver design on it. Ryan walks out of Kendall's room and into the bathroom, a ton of thoughts running through his head.

'If he has a girlfriend, why does he need a babysitter? Is that Maggie's mother? Where is she? Are they married?' Ryan shakes his heads at the thoughts, a frown marring his face.

Ryan quickly takes of his sticky shirt and washes his chest off, quickly putting Kendall's on. As it goes over his head Ryan takes a deep breathe, breathing in Kendall's scent.

'Shit, when did I become a little school girl?' Ryan thinks to himself, making faces at the mirror.

"RYAN! Are you almost done?" Maggie yelled from outside the bathroom.

"Yes hun." Ryan replies, leaving the bathroom.

As soon as Ryan leaves the bathroom, Maggie pushes past him and slams the door shut.

"Someone had to go badly." Ryan chuckles to himself.

Ryan walks back over to Kendall's bed and looks over at the picture feeling jealousy and sadness wash over him. Right before the mixed feelings could get the best of him, the bathroom door opens up and reveals a smiling Maggie.

"Ok Ryan I'm done." Maggie says making her way over to Ryan. She noticed him looking a little sad and sat next to him looking over the same directions he was to notice he was looking at the picture of her dad and mom.

"Hey Maggie...um, is that your mommy?" Ryan asks looking down at her. She was leaning on his arm and stared at the picture, her eyes began to water a bit. Ryan quickly grabbed her and sat her on his lap, holding her close to him.

"What's wrong Maggie...?" Ryan asks rocking her a bit in his arms, now feeling like a complete idiot thinking that she was probably dead and Maggie was still grieving over her.

"She's not here with us anymore...daddy said she went on a trip, but I don't think she's coming back. She kinda scared me and I don't think she even loved me..."Maggie says, snuggling close to Ryan as she whipped the tears off her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Maggie, I didn't mean for you to cry...I'm sure she did..." Ryan says resting his head on top of hers, still holding her close while he rocked her back and forth. After about 5 minutes of complete silence Michelle sneaked her head in the doorway wondering what was taking Maggie so long.

"Oh hey, is everything ok?" Michelle asks walking over to where they were.

"Yeah everything is fine, hey Maggie do you still want to watch SpongeBob for a little while then maybe go to the park?" Ryan asks hoping to cheer her up. She looked right up at Ryan with those big green eyes of hers that will make any one's heart melt and smiled.

"Yeah, come on...can we then maybe get some ice cream later too" Maggie asks, jumping off Ryan's lap and reached out for Ryan's hand.

"Maybe, we will see. It depends on how well Michelle behaves" Ryan smirks jerking his arm away before Michelle could even swing at him.

"Strike one Michelle..."Ryan yells out before running out the room with Maggie. Michelle followed them to the living room and sat next to Maggie, reaching out to grab a hold of her foot.

"Noo please Michelle, don't tickle me!" Maggie pleads, doing her best to jerk her foot away from her before Michelle starts to tickle it.

"What's the magic word..."Michelle asks as she continues to gently tickle her foot, and Maggie giggling while doing her best to get away.

"Its cookies..."Ryan yells out from across the room.

"Cookies...cookies..." Maggie yells out in between gasps while trying to catch her breath.

"Ok...fine, but next time it won't be as easy to get away." Michelle says while helping her sit up. They watched SpongeBob for about 30 minutes, and as soon as it was over Maggie jumped off the coach and ran to her room without saying a word. Michelle and Ryan looked over and each other, wondering what she was up to as they made their way over to her room.

There they found Maggie looking threw her drawers looking for something to wear. She ended up picking out a pink tank top that had a big orange flower in the middle along with a pretty jean skirt that had the same pattern at the bottom.

"That's a very cute outfit...you have a great sense of style for a 3 year old..." Michelle says walking over to her.

"Thanks, I get it from Uncle Jamie..." Maggie says as she makes her way to the closet to grab her towel.

"Maybe our friends Ryan can learn a thing or two from Jamie don't you think Maggie?" Michelle asks following Maggie out to the bathroom while cackling

Ryan rolls his eyes before making his way out to the kitchen, and starts to clean up a bit while waiting for Michelle and Maggie to come back out. He cleaned out the bowls Maggie and Kendall were eating cereal from and set them aside, then cleaned off the counter making sure to leave it clean. When he was done with that he made his way over to the couch and sat down. A million thoughts still running threw his head about who that mystery woman was 'could it really be his wife and did she walk out on them both, or was she just the mother of his child and just stuck around for the child's sake'. He tried to shake it off but the more he thought about it, the more he wondered if something could ever happen between him and Kendall. 'There was a spark there, there is no way im imagining things in my head..he was about to kiss me' he thought to himself. He ran his hand threw his hair now feeling very frustrated with it all, and was quickly brought out of thought when Maggie ran up to him laughing hysterical.

"Ryan quick...Michelle is going to get me again...safe me..."She says before stand up on the couch and hides behind Ryan.

"Ryan...have you seen Maggie anywhere...the tickle monster is out to get her..." Michelle says making her way over to Ryan, completely acting as if she didn't see a now giggling Maggie right behind him.

"Nope...haven't seen her..."Ryan says as he leans back a bit, being careful not to squish her.

"Oh well, I guess since she's not here we won't go to the park then..." Michelle says sitting down next to Ryan and still completely ignoring Maggie.

"Noooo I'm here...I'm here...I want to go to the park" Maggie says carefully jumping out from behind Ryan.

"Wow, you're like a mini ninja..." Michelle says acting completely surprised.

"Well guess we should head to the park then ninjas." Ryan says as he grabs Maggie and puts her over his shoulder while making his way to the door.

"Ry-Ryan...put me down..." Maggie pleads while trying not to laugh. Ryan gently sets her down and continues to walk along side with her.

The 3 of them made it to the park that was about a few blocks away, stopping every 5 minutes for Maggie to sniff the flowers or to point out some random object. They played at the park for about an hour, which was mostly Ryan making sure that Michelle and Maggie didn't fall off something and telling them to be careful about 100 times. On their way back to the house they stopped for some ice cream and ate it before getting to the house. As soon as they got home Maggie ran straight to her room and played quietly with her dolls until the sugar wore off and crashed on the floor.

"I told you giving her ice cream was a bad idea..." Ryan whispers as he walks in the room with Michelle and gently picks her up without waking her while making his way to her bed.

"Nuh uh...the ice cream was your idea bozo...you're not pinning that on me..." Michelle whispers, gently tapping on Ryan on the shoulder.

"Is it bad that I want to win some brownie points with Maggie?" Ryan asks, setting Maggie down in the middle of the bed and pulls the covers over her a bit.

"So you're going to use his child as a plot to get closer to him..."Michelle asks now a bit confused as to what Ryan meant.

"No, but if he sees how great Maggie and I get along he'll definitely take that into consideration...and who knows where it will go from there." Ryan says while they both made their way out the room and walked into the living room. Maggie slept for about an hour, then spent the rest of the afternoon playing games, reading a few books and Ryan was even kind enough to let both Michelle and Maggie give him a make-over with her play make-up kit. At about 4, and hour before Kendall would be getting back Ryan decided to start on dinner. He knew he wasn't required to, but felt like it would be a nice jester seeing as how tired Kendall would be from his long day at work. While he was preparing dinner, Michelle and Maggie watched Tangled both singing along to all the songs. At about 4:50 Kendall walked in with Logan going completely unnoticed, both getting a kick out of Maggie and Michelle spinning around while singing.

"Wow...you guys make very pretty princesses..." Logan says while clapping, causing Michelle to stop dead in her tracks and looked over at Logan now completely blushing. Ryan looks over and silently chuckles.

"Daddy...uncle Logie your home." Maggie gasps in complete surprise and runs over to give her dad a hug.

"And just in time to catch your little show...Michelle, I brought Logan." Kendall says in a teasing manner while picking Maggie up in his arms.

"Yeah...I see that, Umm How much of that did you happen to catch Logan" Michelle asks practically dying of embarrassment but trying to play it off as if she knew that he was there the whole time.

"just the very end of it..."Logan smirks sweetly at her as he made his way over to where she was, pulling her along with him to sit down. Meanwhile Kendall and Maggie made their way over to the kitchen where Ryan was still finishing dinner up. Kendall sneaks right behind him and looks over his shoulder to see what he was making. Ryan quickly looks back, a bit startled by him.

"We have our own little house wife...you know you didn't have to cook right" Kendall says as he sets Maggie down.

"It's no big deal, really...Just figured it would be nice of me." Ryan says while turning around to face him. Kendall began to chuckle, leaving Ryan to feel a little self-conscious.

"Umm looks like you have something right on your lip..." Kendall laughs silently while reaching out with his hand to wipe a bit of left over gloss from Ryan's lip. The second Kendall touches his lips Ryan began to feel weak in the knees, not realizing that he let out a quiet moan escape. Kendall slowly moved his finger around his lips, enjoying how soft Ryan's lips felt agents his finger. Ryan got completely lost with his touch, feeling himself iinvoluntarily leaning in but was brought back to reality when he felt someone tugging at the bottom of his shirt.

"RyRy...are you going to stay for dinner..." Maggie asks.

"Um...no I don't think we are...we better get going..." Ryan says looking over to where Michelle and Logan were, goofing around with each other.

"Are you sure Ryan, looks like you made enough for everyone..."Kendall asks wondering to himself why Ryan was in such a hurry all of a sudden.

"No it's ok, You guys go ahead and enjoy your dinner...come on Michelle" Ryan says making his way over to the door, Kendall and Maggie followed him.

"What...soo soon?" Michelle asks a bit disappointed that they were not going to stay, knowing that they had nothing to do at home.

"Well...thanks for everything and I hope you got the hang of things." Kendall asks opening the front door for him.

"Bye Ryan...do we get to play tomorrow?" Maggie asks looking up at Ryan with her big green eyes.

"Yeah, I'll see you again tomorrow Maggie..." Ryan says, scooting down to her level to give her a hug.

"Hope she wasn't too much trouble..." Kendall says as he watched how well Maggie seems to get along with him, which brought a smile to his face.

"Not as much trouble as it was to keep up with Michelle..." Ryan laughs to himself as he lets go of Maggie and stands straight up. Michelle made her way over to the door giving Ryan an evil glare.

"I heard that Ryan...Well ok, I guess we will see you guys tomorrow...Bye Maggie..." Michelle waves to them before making her way out the door. Ryan waved nervously at both Kendall and Logan, wondering to himself what they were both thinking because their eyes were glued on him

Just as Ryan was about to walk out the door, he stopped when Maggie yelled out for him.

"Ry-Ryan wait..." Maggie yelled out as she made her way over to him with a little bag filled with the cookies they had made the day before.

"Oh thank you darling...that was super sweet of you to remember..." Ryan says as he took the bag from Maggie.

"You're welcome...buh bye..." Maggie says as she waves to him. Kendall took a few extra seconds to watch him walk to his car before closing the door, not quite sure why he was smiling. He was not sure what he was feeling exactly but whatever it was, he definitely has not felt this way in a long time.

* * *

><p>Now, GO REVIEW! Please and thank you(:<p> 


End file.
